Look Who's Barking
by charming writer
Summary: Story twelve sees Melissa finding it hard to adjust to her new life in the past which losing an innocent doesn't help much either making her prey for a Banshee who turns her into one Prue and Piper get a suprise on there Banshee hunt Phoebe gets turned in


**Look Who's Barking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: This is series two of my charmed season which's continuing on without Dan now he's left. **

**Note: The stories are still a little different but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together all the characters of charmed including Andy Trudeau who didn't die Darryl Morris Source are still recurring characters as well as Cole who worked for the Triad the same spells as that used on the show will still be used as well as some I create myself in these stories they'll be different but have the same affect and better sounding. **

**Extra Note: This episode's the same as Look who's Barking except for a few changed scenes like the fact it's Melissa who turns into a Banshee not Phoebe who becomes the dog not Prue the sister's get a huge surprise when they're out vanquishing the Banshee and Cole lets out his feelings about Melissa at the end. **

_Episode Twelve_

Clubroom Thursday Ninth April

_The clubs packed with people in it dancing and socialising "The New Life" by the Waterboys is playing on the radio. _

I've burned my bridges and I'm free at last  
All my chains are in the past  
The new life starts hereI was trying to get happy  
I thought it was hard until I found that  
in my own back yard the new life starts here

The day is wide open the sky is blue  
The world is a miracle and so are you  
The new life starts here

My papers arrived stamped and complete  
All previous dispatches are obsolete  
The new life starts here

I can see my way so clear rejoice for  
The new life starts here

There's a war in the Gulf but it ain't in my head  
I just declared a state of peace instead  
The new life starts here

Tempters and tricksters banging at my door  
I'm not fighting with them anymore  
The new life starts here

Users abusers banging at my door  
I'm not fighting with them anymore  
The new life starts here

Tempsters and tricksters  
wondering how  
To seize my attention they cannot touch me now  
The new life starts here

Generals presidents how do you do?  
I can make it with or without you  
The new life starts here

I can see my way so clear rejoice for  
The new life starts here

Are you under the Mercy? Are you under attack?  
Are you going forward? Are you going back?  
The new life starts here

Are you coming to grips? Are you coming apart?  
Are you listening to fear? Or to your heart?  
The new life starts hereAre you building heaven or are you building hell?  
When that great day comes will you be able to tell?  
The new life starts here

Citizen criminal child woman or man  
The keys to the Kingdom are in your own hands  
The new life starts here

God of our love who ignited the sun  
Not my will but thine be done  
The new life starts here

Mock the devil make him sweat!  
He hasn't won the battle yet  
The new life starts here

A whole new age in seven more years  
A brave new age in ten more years

Rejoice for the new life starts here

_Leo and Piper who's on break from the bar are sitting at a table Piper's looking at Melissa who's behind the bar talking to a guy whilst Leo's looking down at his drink the guy who's talking to Melissa leaves. _

Piper: I don't believe it.

_Leo looks up at Piper._

Leo: Believe what?

Piper: That's the third guy she's refused.

Leo: Who?

Piper: Mel that's the third guy she's refused to go out on a date with this week.

_Leo looks at Melissa then back at Piper._

Leo: Maybe he wasn't her type.

Piper: Leo refusing one guy because he's not your types normal but not three.

Leo: Well maybe she's not ready to go out with other guys yet I mean she was with Cole's future self for fourteen years and had kids with him.

Piper: I understand that.

Leo: And now she's fought out her futures changed and she's stuck here permanently it'll takes time to adjust being without that.

Piper: Leo Mel's had ample time to adjust being without that a month exactly.

Leo: Okay then if you feel so strongly about it talk to her.

Piper: I have but every time I say anything she changes the subject.

Leo: Piper when you've only been with one person for a long time it's hard imagining going out with other people.

Piper: Leo they weren't married.

Leo: Still the same thing honey I mean if we weren't married and we split up I couldn't imagine going out with another woman.

_Piper smiles at him then looks at her watch seeing her break times up._

Piper: Breaks up I've gotta get back to work.

_She kisses him then up's and goes to the bar._

Bar Area 

_Melissa's serving some customers as Piper comes up to her._

Piper: Hey how's thing's going?

Melissa: Great the Foster's barrels empty Fletch's just gone down to the cellar to get another.

Piper: Okay.

_The cordless rings Melissa picks it up._

Melissa: P Three?

_A reporter from the Bay Mirror answers._

Man: Hello yes can I talk to Piper Halliwell please it's concerning about her interview on the club.

Melissa: Sure hold on.

_She hands Piper the phone._

Melissa: It's the guy from the Bay Mirror about the club.

Piper: Oh right.

_She takes the cordless of her and speaks into it._

Piper: Hello? Oh wait I forgot to get something outta my boot.

Melissa: Give me your car keys I'll go get it.

Piper: No I'll do it in a minute.

Melissa: What's up don't you trust me or something?

Piper: Of course I do here you go.

_She gives Melissa her car keys Melissa goes out the room to her car. _

Car Park

_Melissa walks over to Piper's Jeep a man nearby goes to his car a warlock blinks in and throws a thunder bolt at him Melissa sees this._

Melissa: BEHIND YOU WATCH OUT!

_The man turning round looks at her not noticing the thunder bolt hurling towards him it hits him full on in the chest he collapses on the floor._

Melissa: NO!

_Melissa charges at him full on leaping forward in the air kicking her legs into the warlock's chest he falls on the floor she grabs him up and repeatedly punches his face then kicks him in the shins and sends him flying into a windscreen taking a multiple vanquishing potion which can kill almost any demon or warlock out of her pocket she quickly throws it at the warlock vanquishing him before he has a chance of responding Melissa goes over to the unconscious innocent who's bleeding heavily on the floor she bends down checking his pulse feeling nothing she surmises he's dead Melissa looks at him sombrely._

OPENING CREDITS

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved _

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited to long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

PRUDENCE TRUDEAU HALLIWELL

PIPER WYATT HALLIWELL

PHOEBE JAYNE HALLIWELL

MELISSA HALE

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT

ANDREW TRUDEAU

DARRYL MORRIS

COLDERIGE BENJAMIN TURNER / BELTHAZOR

GUEST STARRING

BANSHEE'S

DEMON IN UNDERWORLD

MELISSA'S INNOCENT

BANSHEE INNOCENT

LOST GIRL

GUY WHO RUNS OVER PHOEBE DOG

SPECIAL MUSIC GUEST STAR

MELISSA HALE

San Francisco Bay and City

_Various parts of San Francisco bay and city are shown whilst "Pain Of Mind" by Neurosis is playing. _

Pain Of Mind 

Your mind is restricted from years of obedience

Thoughts are never your own your mind is a trap loaded with crap

Who decided your life? Not you

Never had it to look inside and be you

Living life in a safety belt - nothing inside anymore

Never crossed the line just content to whine

Always pay the fine mind by their design

It's time to purge your brain no question at all

They've constructed the wall but you had the bricks

Ever increasing pressure fix pain of mind sickness of heart

Pain of mind sickness of heart

Hallway

_Melissa walks through the door in front of Leo and Piper._

Piper: Sweetie the guy's dead.

Melissa: I know yes at least I vanquished his killer.

Piper: But you should be feeling something I mean he was an innocent after all.

Melissa: Why? Innocents die everyday I mean it's not like it's the first one I've lost.

_They walk into the lounge._

Lounge

_Phoebe and Cole are kissing on the couch there hearing the others come in they stop._

Piper: Leo will you talk to her?

Phoebe: Talk to her about what? What's going on?

Melissa: I'm going to bed.

_She leaves the room and goes upstairs._

Piper: Hey.

Leo: Mel lost an innocent at P Three.

Piper: And she won't say anything about it like it doesn't affect her or something just like she hasn't said anything about last month to us.

Cole: Just give her time I'm sure she'll talk when she's ready I mean it takes time to adjust to living a new life.

Piper: Oh great not you as well what're you two like Jeeves and Wooster? (Jeeves and Wooster was a British program about a high society man called Wooster played by Hugh Laurie who now plays Gregory House and his butler Jeeves who was played by comedian Stephen Fry they were kinda like the British version of Alfred and Bruce Wayne Wooster agreed with what Jeeves said like Cole's doing with Leo here)

_Cole and Leo look at each other inquisitively then at her Piper plops herself down on the couch._

Piper: I don't know is Mel depressed or something?

Phoebe: What? You've gotta be kidding me if that was her she'd be stuck in bed crying all day not bothering to get up trust me if Mel was depressed we'd know it.

_They hear something coming from outside the back of the house the gang goes into the kitchen._

Kitchen

_Dogs are heard barking outside._

Leo:Geez who let the dogs out?

Cole: I don't know I'll go check it out.

_He walks out the back door._

Outside Halliwell Manor

_Coming out the back gate and going down the driveway Cole sees lots of dogs barking outside their homes._

Woman Owner: Come inside Missy.

_She tucks on her dog to get her inside but it still keeps barking. _

Kitchen

Piper: That's weird I've never heard this many dogs bark before.

_Kit the cat hisses somewhere._

Phoebe:What was that?

_Kit runs through the kitchen knocking over the bin she runs past Phoebe who knocks over some utensils._

Piper: Okay what the hells going on out there?

_Cole walks back in through the back door._

Cole: A load of dogs are barking outside their homes like mad while their owners are trying to get them back inside without success.

Leo: Why are a load of dogs barking outside mad at this time of night?

Phoebe: Good question.

Man's Apartment

_A little pug dog's looking out the window it runs over to the man and sits in front of him It barks the man's sitting in a chair flipping through a photo album he's crying._

Man:Oh Catherine my darling Catherine.

_The dog continues barking glass objects around the house start shaking. _

Man: Rusty, stop it.

_A strange noise gets louder and louder and everything in the room shakes the glass in all the light bulbs blow out and the windows smash as a Banshee flies in she lets out a high-pitched scream the man blocks his ears the Banshee moves closer and screams into his face the man covers it up as blood drips down the side of him._

Kitchen Friday Ninth April

_Andy Cole Prue Phoebe and Piper are there standing around drinking coffee Melissa's on the table fixing the AC thermostat with a screwdriver whilst Prue beside hers reading the newspaper about the dogs barking. _

Prue: Huh looks like we weren't the only ones annoyed by the dogs barking last night.

Andy: Yeah you wouldn't believe the record number of noise complaints we had done at the station.

_His pager rings its Darryl telling him a murder has happened. _

Prue: What is it?

Andy: It's Darryl he says a man's just been found murdered in his house by his next door neighbor in this neighbor hood.

Phoebe: Really what happened?

Andy: He says there was no motive and nothing was stolen which doesn't suggest how he was killed there was lots of shattered glass everywhere he wants me to meet with him at the crime scene.

_Leo orbs in._

Leo: Hey guys the Elders are interested in the dogs barking thing last night.

Piper: Yeah we know we've just found out a man was murdered in our neighbor hood there was no motive and nothing was stolen which doesn't suggest how he was killed and there was lots of shattered glass everywhere.

Leo: Right the Elders think his death may've been supernatural.

Cole: Why?

Leo: Because this isn't the only place and city they've heard this sort of thing happen before.

Melissa: Do they know what thing is it?

Leo: Not yet.

Phoebe: I'll go get the book.

_She goes to the attic to get the book they hear her run downstairs into the kitchen. _

Phoebe: Guys.

Cole: What is it Phoebe?

Phoebe: I just had a premonition when I touched the book there was this girl in a phone booth she couldn't have been more than fourteen fifteen anyway glass was shattered everywhere around her and blood trickled down her face.

Piper: When did you see it happen?

Phoebe: Tonight but I don't know where.

Andy: And she was killed the same way as the guy we just found out about?

Phoebe: Yes.

Cole: Okay I'll go down the underworld see if I can find anything out you lot should go to the victim's house see if you can come up with anything maybe Phoebe could get a premonition of the guy and see who killed him.

_Phoebe moves close to him._

Phoebe: Be careful.

Cole: I will.

_They kiss and he shimmers out._

Melissa: Alright let's go then.

_They all walk out the kitchen and leave the house putting the burglar alarm on._

Man's apartment

_Prue Phoebe Piper Andy Leo Darryl and Melissa are there Prue and Phoebe are looking around whilst Leo and Melissa are checking on the man with latex gloves on. _

Darryl: Would somebody please tell me what's going on and why I can't bring in the forensic team yet?

Melissa: Mmm looks like he drowned in his own blood.

Leo: And all his blood vessels burst.

Darryl: What?

Andy: Leo's bosses think his death was supernatural.

Darryl: Oh great.

Melissa: Come over here Aunt Phoebe.

_She does so Prue sees a photo album on the floor and picks it up with her latex gloves. _

Prue: Is this the victim's wife?

_Andy looks at her picture._

Andy: Yeah she died a couple of months ago sad to say the poor guy never got over it.

Prue: Any suspects?

Darryl:All we knows whoever did it busted through that window all three stories up but nobody can figure out how.

Melissa: It was probably a low level demon that couldn't transport maybe they flew or levitated anything Aunt Phoebe?

_Using her latex gloved hand she touches the victim and gets a premonition of what happened to him the previous night._

Piper: What, what did you see?

Phoebe: I definitely saw something questions what.

Underworld

_In a small part of the vast place Cole's fighting of a couple demons they throw energy balls at him he ducks and side dives out the way gets up and energy balls them to death seeing the last demon he runs over and pushes him onto the floor then conjures up an athame and puts it to his throat. _

Cole: Now I'll ask again the man that was killed last night who did it?

Demon: I don't know what you're talking about?

Cole: Course you do its big news a man being killed and a load of dogs barking so I'll say it again who killed him?

_He tightens his grip on the athame._

Demon: Banshee's alright it was Banshee's you know what there like.

Cole: Yes they feed off human pain using a high pitched scream explains the shattered glass and why the dogs were barking they sensed it.

Demon: And you know that there are lots of them always feeding every night I'd keep an eye on your precious girlfriend and her family if I were you.

Cole: Why?

Demon: Well you know Banshee's are further witches who've been turned into them because another Banshee's feed on their pain you'd better hope no one there's upset otherwise if any of them become Banshee's and they kill someone they'll stay Banshee's forever.

_Cole gets up._

Cole: Really? Thanks for the tip.

_He turns round to shimmer away the demon gets up and conjures an energy ball ready to throw at him seeing what he's about to do through the metal blade of the athame Cole turns round quickly and throws the knife into his heart vanquishing the demon he breaths a huge sigh of relive but not for long as two bounty hunters glisten in and throw 2 electric bolts at Cole he ducks and runs round the corner away from them._

Lounge

_Prue Phoebe Piper Leo and Melissa are sitting on the couch looking at a page on Banshee's in the Book of Shadows._

Prue: You're sure this' them?

Phoebe: Yep that's who I saw in my premonition.

Melissa: Banshee's demons who feeds on souls in great pain.

Leo: Yeahthey're pretty rare they hunt their victims by emitting a high pitched call something beyond our range to hear.

Piper:Okay so how do they find their victims then?

Melissa: (reading from the book) by hearing the inner cry and zeroing in on the waves of pain that emanate from the stricken.

Leo:Then their call turns into a scream that kills.

Prue:Well that certainly explains the broken blood vessels and shattered glass.

Phoebe:So what do we do? Wear earplugs?

Piper:Uh there's no spell to vanquish a Banshee.

Prue: Okay how do we find her?

Phoebe: Well Mel could sense her as she can sense evil.

Melissa: No I can't firstly I'd need to wait until night to sense it as that's when the girl's attacked and secondly even though there's a picture of a Banshee we don't which one we're looking for as they all look the same so if I tried sensing it I'd be sensing hundreds.

Piper: Okay what else can we do?

_Prue flips few a more pages and comes to a Banshee tracking spell. _

Prue: Hang on a sec here's a spell to track a Banshee hmm seems like all we needs a designated tracker.

Attic

_Phoebe's standing in a circle of candles whilst Prue Piper Leo and Melissa standing outside the circle Pipers holding a piece of paper._

Piper:You sure wanna do this?

Phoebe:Absolutely I mean there's no power of three spell to vanquish it so you'll need all the power you can get and since you three are stronger than me I don't really have much of a choice besides it's just a tracking spell what's the worst that could happen?

Prue:With our history don't go there.

Phoebe:Yeah well it's almost night time which's when the girls attacked in my premonition so lets just do it.

_Prue Piper and Melissa read from the piece of paper._

Prue/Piper/Melissa:THE PIERCING CRY THAT FEEDS ON PAIN AND LEAVES MORE SORROW THAN A GAIN SHALL NOW BE HEARD BY ONE WHO SEEKS TO STOP THE HAVOC THAT IT WREAKS.

_They hear thunder and a bright light surrounds Phoebe she disappears._

Melissa: Aunt Phoebe?

Piper:Oh my god.

_They look on the floor Phoebe's has turned into a Siberian husky. _

Leo: Phoebe?

Cole/Phoebe's bedroom

_Time lapse it's night Melissa's looking under Phoebe/Cole's bed trying to get Phoebe dog out._

Melissa:Come on Aunt Phoebe come on out we're still your family you know.

_Phoebe dog whimpers. _

Melissa: Oh gee don't sound so sad its goanna be okay.

Piper: How? How's everything goanna be okay?

Prue: Because we'll figure something out sis that's how.

_Leo walks in._

Piper:What did you find out? Why did the spell backfire?

Leo:It didn't.

Prue:What're you talking about Leo? Phoebe's walking around on all fours and barking if that's not a backfire then what is?

_Phoebe dog whimpers._

MelissaGuys shush you're scaring her.

Leo:Sorry look all I'm saying's you guys cast a spell a tracking spell right? Now dogs have very sensitive hearing almost psychic like they can hear even the minutest of things like Banshee's for instance and obviously because they can hear there call what happened makes sense Phoebe should be able to zero in on the Banshee we want.

Melissa:Yeah if she ever comes out.

_She looks under the bed again. _

Melissa: Aunt Phoebe you can't stay under there all night okay we need you look if you won't come out for you will you at least come out for an innocent? We can't save that teenage girl in your premonition without you.

_They wait a bit Phoebe dog finally comes out Melissa strokes her._

Melissa: That's a good girl! That's a good girl who's a good girl?

Piper:Well at least we know she understands what we're saying.

Prue:Oh she's such a pretty husky.

Piper:What else did you expect?

Leo:A Doberman?

_Phoebe dog growls and barks at Leo. _

Leo: Easy.

Melissa:Oh better watch your orbs dad.

Prue:So how do we get our real sister back?

Leo: Wellonce the Banshee's vanquished the spell should reverse itself.

_Phoebe dog runs out of the room._

Prue:Well what if the Banshee doesn't show up until like next year? Then what do we do?

Leo:I don't think you'll have to wait that long Banshee's have an insatiable appetite for pain they feed every night.

Melissa:Okay what do we do once she finds the demon? I mean there's no vanquishing potion and no power of three.

_Phoebe dog barks and they hear a crash._

Piper:Oh my god Phoebe.

_They run out of the room._

Downstairs

_Phoebe dogs chasing Kit around the house Kit runs upstairs Prue Piper Leo come and Melissa come downstairs they stop Phoebe dog._

Piper:Phoebe no, no, no, no very bad Phoebe very, very bad.

_Dog Phoebe growls at her._

Piper Hi Kujo who you growling at?

Leo:Maybe I'd better go check with the Elders and see if they know how to vanquish a Banshee.

Melissa:Hang on a sec dad you're not afraid of Aunt Phoebe are you?

Leo:Yeah.

Piper:Whoa wait a minute what if we find the Banshee in the mean time?

Prue: We'll just have to figure out a way to stall her to then.

Piper: Okay.

_Leo orbs out Phoebe dog runs over to the front door._

Melissa:What is it? What is it girl?

_They follow her to the hallway._

Hallway

Piper:Do you think she hears the Banshee we're looking for?

_Phoebe dog barks Prue opens the door and runs out with her._

Melissa:Wait.

_Prue and Piper grab their coats and follow Phoebe Melissa goes behind them quickly setting the burglar alarm and locking the front door and bolting it with the dead bolts._

Outside Something

_Time lapse the two sisters and Melissa are standing outside._

Prue: This' worse than I thought.

Piper: I never imagined anything like this could ever happen to us.

Melissa:All I knows this can't go on much longer.

Piper: So whaddya we do?

Prue:Rock paper scissors?

Melissa:No way you already lost.

Prue:Two out of three.

Piper:Na-uh.

_Piper hands Prue a plastic bag Phoebe dog comes out from behind the bushes._

Prue: This' so humiliating.

_The dogs down the street start barking Phoebe dog barks also._

Piper:Guys? Does this mean what I think it means?

_Phoebe dog runs off Prue drops the plastic bag and the girls run after Prue._

Prue:It means I'm off the hook! I'm off the hook!

Melissa:WaitAunt Phoebe.

Alleyway

_A teenage girl is in a phone booth_.

Girl:(Upset)Mom Dad? Are you there? Pick up please it's me mom? Oh thank god I'm so sorry I never should've run away I wanna come home.

_She hears the Banshee's call getting closer._

Girl: I don't know I'm somewhere in San Francisco.

_The Banshee jumps on top of a dumpster and screams the glass on the phone booth smashes the Banshee jumps on the ground and lets out a high pitched scream the girl covers her face Phoebe dog runs around the corner and attacks the Banshee Prue Piper and Melissa come around the corner._

Prue:Phoebe?

_Piper goes over to the girl._

Piper: It's okay it's okay run, run.

_The girl runs away Phoebe dog tries to attack the Banshee but she pushes her away and goes for Prue who tries to fling her but instead levitates of the ground to her surprise Piper and Melissa look up at her shocked._

Melissa: Freeze her mom.

_Piper tries to do that but instead blows up the dumpster behind the Banshee the force of the shock throws Piper back a bit._

Melissa: (Shocked) Oh my god.

_The Banshee pushes over Melissa and screams at her Prue falls back down on the ground. _

Prue:Hey get away from her.

_She kicks the Banshee away from her Phoebe dog barks Piper goes over to Melissa and her sister. _

Piper: You okay?

Melissa:I think so yeah.

_The Banshee runs off Phoebe dog follows her._

Prue:Wait Phoebe no.

_The Banshee runs into the street and jumps on a car she leaps across the street onto another car Phoebe dog runs onto the road a horn beeps and a car runs into her a man stops and gets out of the car and goes to Phoebe dog._

Man:Oh god okay you stay there baby you're alright good girl shush can somebody give me a hand here? It's alright good girl good girl can somebody help me?

Kitchen

_Melissa's flipping through a phonebook Prue comes in talking on the phone._

Prue:No Darryl I realize you can't put out an APB for a dog but couldn't you Andy and the other cops at least keep an eye out for her?

_Piper and Melissa listen to her conversation._

Prue: Yeah okay that would be great call Piper's cell if you hear anything bye.

_She hangs up._

Piper: Do you think the animal shelters are open this late?

Melissa: They better be because this' a disaster I'm very worried.

Prue:Well don't worry we'll find Prue and the Banshee.

_Prue gets a bottle of water out of the fridge. _

Melissa: At least we saved that girl.

Piper:Yeah but how we goanna save you?

Melissa:What you talking about?

Prue: We're talking about how the Banshee zeroed in on you.

Melissa:So?

Piper:So the Banshee seeks out people in great pain which apparently it thinks you're in.

Melissa: Mom that's ridiculous.

Prue:Sweetie your futures changed and you lost an innocent a day ago it's gotta hurt and the fact you're not talking about it to us suggests you're in denial.

Melissa:Oh really you think there's something wrong with me when actually there's something wrong with you two and your powers.

Piper: We know that sweetie but we're worried about you more than that for the moment.

Melissa: Yeah well I'm more worried about the Banshee so if you'll excuse me.

_Melissa starts to leave._

Prue:Wait a minute where you going?

Melissa: I'm going to get the Book of Shadows and find the tracking spell so we can cast it on me.

Piper:Wait huh? You wanna turn yourself into a dog too?

Melissa:Do you know a better way to find the Banshee we want and Aunt Phoebe.

Prue: No but.

Melissa:Then you'll both mind your own business and call dad again about your powers whilst I go look in the book.

_She leaves the kitchen._

Attic 

_Melissa walks in and looks through the Book of Shadows she flips through the book and stops at two pages which have one side about innocents and the other side about family blood lines she stares at it for a moment then picks it up and sits down on a chair she cries._

Hallway 

_Piper's on the phone whilst Prue's calling for Leo._

Prue: LEO, LEO? Uh!

_She moves towards Piper._

Piper:Well there isn't any shelter open this' an emergency well there's gotta be some place.

_Leo orbs in the girls both see him. _

Piper: Never mind.

_She hangs up. _

Prue: Where were you Leo? We've been calling you for ages our powers are on the fritz.

Leo:No there not actually.

Prue: Whaddya mean there not?

Leo: Because the source's coming after you earlier than expected the Elders figured you'd need extra help vanquishing him which's why they've given you new powers well more like advancements actually now because you move things with your mind Prue you can now move yourself by levitating and Piper instead of freezing time like you've always thought you actually slow down molecules in demons or warlocks and because of that your powers have now advanced to the point of speeding them up to exploding things.

Piper: (Shocked) Oh my god.

Leo: Yeah.

Prue: So it is just us two who've new powers?

Leo: No Phoebe has one to astral projection meaning she'll be able to be in two places at once.

Prue: Astral projection? But if she's goanna get a new power wouldn't it be premonition based?

Leo: Premonitions are a psychic power as is astral projection and if she gets astral premonitions like her son Ben did in the future they'll go hand in hand.

Prue: Right well unfortunately that's not our only problem.

Leo: Whaddya mean?

Piper: We lost Phoebe.

Leo: (Worried) What?

Prue:She ran off after the Banshee attacked.

Leo: You all okay?

Piper: For now yes but we've gotta find out how we vanquish the Banshee.

_Just then Cole suddenly shimmers in with some cuts and bruises on him._

Prue: Cole? What happened to you?

Cole: A few bounty hunters don't worry I got them and managed to find out who the demon that killed that man was.

Piper: A Banshee we know.

Cole: Huh how?

_They explain to him everything that's happened in the few hours._

Cole: (Worried) Phoebe? (Angry) You left her out there along?

Prue: No hello we've called all the animal shelters and asked Darryl Andy and the police to keep an eye out for her.

Cole: What about scrying?

Piper: Cole she's not a witch anymore okay look do you know how you vanquish the Banshee?

Cole: No but your lucky the Banshee didn't zero in on you.

Leo: Why?

Cole: Because Banshee's are former witches and when their screams are targeted at them it doesn't kill them it turns them into Banshees.

Attic

_Melissa's still looking at two pages in the book on innocents and family blood lines she stops crying._

Melissa: (Upset) I'm sorry I'm so sorry?

_Vases and bottles in the room start to shake she calls to Prue and Piper downstairs. _

Melissa: Mom? Aunt Prue?

_She hears the Banshee's call getting closer._

Hallway

_The gang hears Mel talking from upstairs._

Piper:Mel?

_They run up to the attic_

Attic

_The bottles smash and all the windows smash Melissa falls to the floor the Banshee flies through the window and lets out a high pitched scream at her she tries covering her ears the gang run in the Banshee goes for them Piper puts her hands out to freeze it but blows it up instead. _

Piper: Ah!

Cole: Jesus whoa what the hell was that?

Prue: That's kind of a new thing she can do as well as something I can do.

_Piper and Leo go to Melissa _

Leo:Mel you okay honey?

_Melissa rolls sideways to them and turns into a Banshee Prue and Cole see this also with a shocked look on there faces._

Piper:Uh-oh.

_Melissa/Banshee gets up and pushes Piper and Leo away from her they crash into a table she runs over to the window and screams._

Melissa/Banshee: (Screaming) AH, AH, AH!

_Then jumps of it landing on the ground she runs of back in the attic Prue and Cole help Piper and Leo up._

Prue: You two okay?

Piper: Are we okay? Prue our sisters a dog and my daughters a Banshee we're not even in the vicinity of okay how did this happen? What're we supposed to do? And you know you could've told us about the witches turn into Banshees thing a bit earlier Cole.

_Cole shows Piper his arm which has some of his wounds._

Cole: (Sarcastic) Oh sorry if I was a little preoccupied Piper.

Leo: Okay people we all need to relax here alright and figure out what we're goanna do.

Cole: Right before Mel kills anyone.

Prue: Whaddya mean?

Cole: What I mean is if she kills one innocent she'll stay a Banshee forever.

Prue: (Angry) Oh great now you tell us?

_Not realizing what she does Prue puts her hands up and floats into the air Leo quickly grabs onto her arms and pulls her down._

Leo: Okay until you learn how to levitate properly best keep your arms down.

Prue: Right okay we need to find Phoebe somehow get Mel back and turn her into herself (To Cole) wait can we turn her back into herself?

Cole: Well Banshee's feed on repressed pain so if we get Mel to admit what's wrong with her she should turn back.

Piper: Well we know what's wrong with her she's hurting because her future's changed and she lost an innocent.

Leo: How you goanna find Phoebe?

Prue: We could change the tracking spell and use a new version to find her.

Piper: Okay let's do it then.

_The girls go over to the book and open up the page to the Banshee tracking spell._

Guys Apartment

_Phoebe dogs asleep on the couch she opens her eyes and looks around the guy who knocked her overs on the phone._

Guy:You kidding? I'd love to go but I can't the vet said someone has to keep an eye on the dog I've a soft spot for animals so sue me no, no tags maybe I should write and article about irresponsible pet owners make them feel like dirt.

_Phoebe dog moves around on the couch the guy sees this._

Guy: Hold it I've gotta go.

_He hangs up and goes over to Phoebe dog._

Guy: Hey what're you doing? You're supposed to be resting.

_She tries to get off. _

Guy: No, no, you're not going anywhere not until you're better.

Car Park

_Melissa/Banshee in a car park she's lurking behind some cars a woman walks through the car park she stops and looks around the woman gets her keys out and continues walking she approaches a guy leaning against a car._

Woman: Oh Ramone.

Ramone:I was beginning to think you'd stood me up.

_They hug defeated at not getting a victim Melissa/Banshee runs behind a wall and screams._

Melissa/Banshee: (Screaming) AH, AH, AH, AH!

_She runs of to find another victim._

Guys Apartment 

_Phoebe dogs drinking beer from the beer bottle._

Guy:Oh you like the imported stuff? That's my kind of girl.

_Phoebe dog hearing Melissa/Banshees screams gets up and runs over to the door the guy follows her. _

Guy: What is it? What's the matter?

_Phoebe dog barks. _

Guy: Shush you'll wake up the neighbors.

_Phoebe dog continues barking. _

Guy: Okay you want out I get it.

_He opens the door Phoebe dog runs out._

Guy: Hey!

_He grabs his keys and goes outside. _

Guy: Come here!

_Leo orbs in with Piper and Cole shimmers in with Prue soon afterwards they look round for Phoebe._

Cole: Phoebe? Where you?

Leo: You sure she's here?

Prue: Yes this' where the spell pointed us to.

Piper: Well she must've gone out or something.

Prue: Maybe she heard Mel screaming.

_Cole looks out the window and sees a guy running after Phoebe dog._

Cole: Hey there she is with some guy.

_The others look out and see it to._

Leo: It is her she must definitely be going after Mel.

Piper: Well what're we waiting for let's go.

_They run out and go after the guy and Phoebe dog._

Golden Gate Park

_Phoebe dog runs faster than she ever has the guy tries to keep up with her but she disappears out of sight._

Guy: Hey wait up dammit.

_He runs of to the right in a different direction the sisters Cole and Leo come in the same way to._

Leo: Which why?

_Prue chooses left._

Prue: This way.

_They run on going through woodland to come out the other side Melissa/Banshees their homing in on her next victim who's got his hands to his ears Phoebe dog comes out the woods behind her and jumps on Melissa/Banshee she throws her of her Prue Piper Cole and Leo come out to._

Cole: Phoebe.

Piper: Mel.

_Seeing them Melissa/Banshee goes after them she back hands Piper flying into the air Prue tries to fling her but again levitates instead a few feet above her._

Prue: Okay um.

_Using this advantage she kicks Melissa/Banshee in the face who stumbles back a bit Prue comes back down again Cole conjures an energy ball ready to throw at Melissa/Banshee. _

Leo: Don't Cole.

_He extinguishes the ball as Leo goes over to her._

Leo: Mel listen we know you're hurting and that you're in a great pain you never wanted this your future changing you thought you'd go back once you'd finished but now its gone and so has your life there and you don't know what to do then last night you lose an innocent which only makes things worse and the grief inside swells up and you try to keep it inside but you can't its not good honey you have to let it out you have to let it go talk to us sweetie we only wanna help you we love you so much that we don't wanna lose you.

_Leo looks at her sadly Melissa/Banshee looks at him and really takes in what he said she turns back into herself._

Melissa: (Upset) Dad.

_He goes over and hugs her she cries into his chest he strokes her hair._

Leo: I know sweetie I know.

_Phoebe dog turns back into herself._

Prue: Phoebe hey.

Phoebe: Guys?

_Cole goes over and hugs her._

Cole: Phoebe.

_But presses against her hip which hurts._

Phoebe: Owe! my hip.

_He pulls away from her._

Cole: Oh sorry.

Phoebe: No that's okay little accident.

_Seeing some fleas on her Prue picks them of her._

Phoebe:What're you doing?

Prue:I think you've got fleas.

Phoebe:You know what? That's so not funny because I think I do.

Prue: I think you do.

Phoebe: Okay you've no idea how hard it was being a dog okay I mean peeing outside eating everything and anything and just smelling everything.

Piper:Must've been 'ruff' for you no pun intended.

Phoebe:Yeah, yeahha, ha.

Melissa: At least you weren't a homicidal screaming maniac.

Phoebe: Hey that wasn't your fault you had a lot to deal with.

Melissa: Yeah well at least it's over now.

Prue: Thank god hey whaddya say we all go down the club we deserve it after this tonight?

Piper: Oh definitely.

_The gang all leaves the park._

Outside P Three

_Time lapse later on people are queuing to get inside. _

Clubroom 

_Everyone's listening to Melissa onstage whose front singing "I'm Alright Now" with a band whilst playing her electric guitar. _

But I'm alright now when I died inside  
And I left this world It was cold out there  
Without you girl no I couldn't get out  
And I couldn't get in she would open her legs  
But it wouldn't begin 

But I'm alright now  
Yes I'm alright now

Yes I'm angry yes I'm strange  
And I cover myself with a blanket of pain 

But I'm alright now  
Yes I'm alright now

I'm not Jesus Christ and I can't save your soul  
A little bit of death Is like a drug  
I can't save your I can't save your soul

I used to believe in Jesus but I'm alright now  
And I used to believe in money but I'm alright now  
And I used to believe in love and I still do now  
And I used to believe in you and I still do now

Hey, and I'm alright now and I'm alright now  
Yeah I'm alright alright alright now

Well I'm alright now well I'm alright now baby  
I'm alright now yeah  
Hey I'm alright hey I'm alright  
I'm alright, I'm alright, I'm alright  
Yeh-yeh, yeh-yeh  
Yeh, yeh, yeh, yeh, yeh  
I'm alright now I'm alright

_The crowd cheers including Prue Phoebe Piper and Leo who're sitting in the corner dressed up as she ends the song._

Melissa: Thank you.

_She puts her hand out to thank the band then comes down and goes over to her family in the corner._

Piper: That was awesome Mel.

Melissa: Thanks yeah it was good doing that I've missed it.

Phoebe: Hey sis you might wanna raisethe drink prices.

Piper:Why?

_Prue holds up a piece of paper._

Prue: Mel's estimate on how much it'll cost to fix our windows.

_Piper looks at it and flinches._

Piper:Oh ouch that'll hurt us.

Melissa: Yeah well with stain glass windows it will do especially when trying to match the colours to the previous ones.

Leo: Hey what happened to that guy who ran you over?

Phoebe: Oh I gave him a thank you present for looking after my dog.

Prue: Your dog?

Phoebe: Well I couldn't exactly say the dog was me could I?

Prue: Probably not sis no.

Phoebe: So how you feeling now sweetie?

Melissa: Alright better than I was a month ago and dad's right you can't keep everything locked up otherwise you could be pray to anything like Banshee's and believe me I don't wanna be like that again.

Piper: No of course not.

Leo: So how'd you guys find using your new powers?

Prue: Amazing and cool it's nice to have some extra power boosts to use on the source although I'd still like to telekinse again.

Melissa: Don't worry once you've got control of your new powers your old ones should kick in again.

Phoebe: Yeah I can't wait to be in two places at once it'll be so cool.

Leo: It might be cool Phoebe but your real self will be unconscious so until you've greater control over it and can both be conscious at the same time you'll have to be careful how you use it.

Phoebe: Right yes.

Piper: Hey what's taking Cole and Andy so long with the drinks?

Bar Area

_Cole and Andy are talking there whilst waiting for the drinks._

Cole: No its great Mel's back to her old self its just I don't what to do.

Andy: Whaddya mean?

Cole: When Mel was turned into a Banshee it affected me.

Andy: Of course it affected you and the others to.

Cole: No I mean it really affected me look no one else knows this expect Mel and me not even Phoebe when Mel was cursed with empathy and she was on the cliff top ready to jump we kissed.

Andy: Whoa.

Cole: I know and even though she was controlling me because she was feeling the worlds emotions and needed release I liked it then I fought out about her future and the fact we were together and had kids that made it worse.

Andy: Made what worse?

Cole: My feelings for her.

Andy: Whoa wait you, you love her? What about Phoebe?

Cole: I love her with all my heart but I think I love Mel as well.

Andy: How long you felt like this?

Cole: I think since after she and her family went back in time to save Charlotte.

Andy: Six months Jesus what you goanna do?

Cole: I don't know Andy I really don't know.

_The camera holds on Cole and fades._

The End


End file.
